Doof's Forgotten Inators
by KevinFlynn114
Summary: Some one-shots about some of Doofenshmirtz's unseen, forgotten, or just nonexistent -Inators that I have came up with. Mostly Perry and Doof Frenemy, but has some fighting. The best part is: you can recomend some -Inators for me to write about!
1. The PrecipitateInator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_ or any of its characters, referenced or named, in this story. The characters from _Phineas and Ferb_ belong to Disney and the exceptional minds of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Author's Note:** Anything typed _like this,_ is a character's thoughts, and anything in [these] means it's outside the story, and it means to listen to the song until it says [stop]. This story is about Doofenshmirtz's unseen, forgotten, or just nonexistent (I love using that word. XD) -Inators. And now, for your in-flight entertainment:

_**The Paper Pelican Floorshow!**_

No, wait, wait, that's not right. Let's try this again:

_**Doof's Forgotten –Inators**_

_There_ we go!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Precipitate-Inator**_

"Finally!" I shouted. I had just put the final touch on my newest –Inator, the Precipitate-Inator, and I was just waiting for Perry the Platypus to come and fight me. Right on cue, my nemesis burst through the ceiling, complete with theme music, and landed in a fighting pose in front on me.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," I said, unable to contain my excitement, "Hey, your shoe's untied!" Perry didn't look down, apparently knowing the trick I was trying to play. "No, no really! It is!" Perry shook his head and started to advance towards me. He tripped after a few steps, and then looked at his feet. To his surprise, he _**was**_ wearing blue, untied sneakers. What he didn't know, at least until now, was that I had placed the shoes right beneath the spot where he had landed, and when he landed, the shoes slipped right onto his tiny, webbed, platypus feet. "I _**told**_ you!" I said, pushing the button for his trap. A purple umbrella drifted down, and clamped around him, leaving only his head and hat visible.

"Ha-ha! Look at you, you're Supercalifragilisticexpiali-TRAPPED! Try saying _**that**_ five times fast! Supercalifragilisticexpiali-trapped, supercalifragilisticexpiali-trapped, supercalifragilisticexpiali-trapped, supercalifragilisticexpiali-trapped, supercalifragilisticexpiali-trapped, okay, I guess it's not that hard to say…" I chuckled, then stepped to the side to let him see my latest -Inator.

"Behold!" I exclaimed, "The Precipitate-Inator! It makes rain, snow, sleet, or hail fall from the sky. I know, I already tried this with the Rain-Inator, but this makes snow and that stuff too."

Perry the Platypus blinked, so I continued, "I built this because, inevitably, Mother Nature hates me." That got his attention, so I explained, "It all started three days ago, when this heat wave started. Flash back!"

*Three days ago…*

I was sitting in my recliner, sweating like a pig in the one hundred and fourteen degree heat, when I thought I should make an –Inator to help me keep cool.

*Now…*

Then I created this, and I am going to use it… _**NOW!**_" I pressed the button, and a blast of snow and cold air shot out from the nozzle.

Light grey clouds formed near the ceiling, and a light snow fall started. In minutes, the entire room was covered in a foot of snow. Norm entered the room, and began playing with the snow, making snow angels, building a fort, he even threw a snowball or two.

"It's like a unique and logic defying amalgam of Winter and Summer, which I call Wummer. Right Norm?" I said. He noded, and said, "Some people call it S'Winter, sir!" I chuckled, then tossed a snowball at him. He ducked behind the fort he had made, and returned fire, I ducked, and was about to throw another snowball, when I remembered Perry the Platypus. He seemed mystifyed by the snow, as if remembering something.

"Umm, Perry the Platypus… W-would you like to join in?" I asked, a bit nervous he might say no. Well, not _say_, more of make that chirpping sound and shake his head, but you know what I mean. He grinned and nodded, but I was a bit reluctant to free him, just in case he did some thing he normaly does.

After he was out of the trap, he picked up some snow and made a snowball. He looked at me with an expression that said, 'Duck!' I ducked, and Perry threw the snowball at Norm, who got hit in the face and said, "Ow, that hurt!"

Perry began to make another snowball, but I beat him to it and hit Norm a second time, this time in the chest, causing him to say, "Sure, let's all gang up on the robot!" Perry chuckled, then hit me with the snowball he had just made while my back was turned. I laughed, and then said, "Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

I threw another snowball an it turned into a full out snowball fight.

[Go listen to Frenemies from Lotsa Latkes. All though it's not the right characters, it still fits pretty well, mostly the chorus.]

It was chaos, but it was fun either way, with snowballs flying left and right. I laughed as Perry got hit by Norm, but let out a small yelp when Norm threw a snowball at me. Laughing and throwing snowballs, we kept at it for quite some time, none of us noticing that it was getting colder, but if we had, we wouldn't have cared, because were having the time of our lives.

[Let the song finish while you picture the snowball fight, then stop the song.]

After awhile, we got tired, and had to take a break, but that didn't stop Perry from helping Norm build a snowman. Perry took off his hat, and with Norm's help, put it on top of the snowman, making it look like a secret agent itself.

Norm smiled and said, "I'll call him Steve!" Perry nodded as if to say that name was great. I chuckled, and walked over saying, "Ah, Steve the Snowman, how unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" Perry started laughing, and Norm patted me on th back saying, "Good one, sir!"

"Hey Perry, would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked, "I made a HotChocolateInator, and now's the best time to use it!" Perry smiled, and I gave him a mug of of it, and some marshmallows, "In case you like 'em." He grinned, and put a few in the cocoa and took a sip, sighing happily at the taste.

I gave some to Norm too, who thanked me after having some. I smiled and took a sip from my own cup, and gasped when I saw what time it was.

"Oh, Perry! Look at the time! You normaly leave by now!" Perry finished his cocoa and looked at the clock. He pulled out a note pad and pen and scribbled down a note. Handing me the paper, he waved and left. I read the note, and couldn't help but smile.

[Relisten to Frenemies one more time after reading the note, then read the last part.]

"Thanks Heinz," The paper said, "For everything today; The cocoa, the snowball fight, and teaching me that even nemeses can have fun together. P.S. You can keep the hat, I've got tons more. –Perry."

[Stop]

My eyes started to tear up, when Norm said, "Sir, are you crying?"

I sniffled, then said, "N-no, I'm sweating trough my eyes."

"But sir," Norm said, "It's not hot any more."

"No," I said, "No it's not."

**Author's Note:** That was touching… *Sniff* Well, review so I can know If you liked it. I'm going to make a poll on what -Inator I should do next, but If you have a sugestion for a new one, just PM me. I love the new song Frenemies, so that kind of helped me write this.


	2. The SlapyourselfInator

**Author's Note:** The idea for this –Inator came from Leopardlover1002, so let's give Leopardlover1002 a big hand, folks! *Applause* Okay, that's enough, now on to the story!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Slapyourself-Inator**_

"Aaaaaaand… Done!" I was working on my latest –Inator, the Slapyourself-Inator, which, as the name implies, makes anyone slap themselves over and over. I know, not very useful in helping me take over the Tri-State Area, but it would still help me stay happy while I thought of my next evil scheme.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Perry the Platypus swoop in on his hang glider, right on cue. I scowled my best scowl and picked up the button to activate his trap. He walked over to me, and struck a fighting stance, while I began to talk.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," I said, "How surprising, and by surprising, I mean COMPLETELY NOT SURPRISING!" This caught him off guard, allowing me to activate my trap. A giant glove fell from the ceiling, and Perry the Platypus became trapped beneath it. I cackled, and then explained the Slapyourself-Inator to him.

"I combined the De-volition-inator with this wi-fi remote to make a new model that lets me take over your volition with out a helmet!" Norm entered the room and I pointed the remote at him.

He said, "Sir, why are you pointing that at me? I thought we had a rule about using your inventions on me!"

I smirked and pressed a button, and Norm's arm stiffened. I moved the joystick around and his arm responded. "SIR?" Norm yelled as I made him hit himself in the face, "What about the rule?"

"I just broke it! Hahahahaha!" I laughed for a bit, but soon grew tired of hitting Norm. I turned towards Perry the Platypus, and pressed a button on the remote to his trap.

The glove rose back up to the ceiling, and I pressed a button on the Slapyourself-Inator, and made Perry the Platypus stand still so he wouldn't try to attack me. I pressed another button, and Perry's left arm stiffened like Norm's did. I pressed the button on the other side, and his right arm stiffened too. I made his left arm slap him across his face, making Norm chuckle.

"Here you wanna try Norm?" I asked,

"Yes, yes I do, sir!" Norm responded. He made Perry the Platypus spin in a circle, making him so dizzy he began to turn green, (Well, a different shade of green than he already was anyway,) and Norm then toggled with the joysticks for Perry the Platypus' legs and made him do a little dance.

Just then, the door opened, and my daughter Vanessa walked in the room. "Hi, Norm, Dad, and…" She stopped mid-sentence and pointed to Perry the Platypus. "Dad, why is Perry dancing?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I rigged up this remote from spare parts from the De-volition-inator and Norm's making Perry the Platypus dance because it's his turn to have the remote."

"Can I go next?" Vanessa asked with those big pleading eyes that are totally disproportionate to the rest of her face, like the kind you would see in a cartoon.

I nodded and said, "Sure sweetie, just as soon as Norm is finished."

After awhile, Norm got tired of making Perry the Platypus dance and stuff, so he gave it to Vanessa and she tried it out for a bit.

"Hey Dad, what's this big green button do?" Vanessa said to me. She was pointing to the button that returns control of the target's volition.

"Oh that?" I said nonchalantly, "That button just returns control of the target's volition. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Vanessa said in a panicky tone, "I accidentally pressed it..."

My eyes widened in shock as Perry the Platypus knocked me over. I'm not going to go into this part; it's not a very fond memory, so I'm just gonna say that I was aching for a week after that fight.

As Perry the Platypus left the building, I screamed, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Vanessa sighed, and walked out of the room saying, "I'll be at Johnny's house for a while, so you can get some rest. Bye Dad!"

"Bye! Tell your mother you had fun today when you see her!" I hollered out the door to her.

"Whatever!" She shouted back.

**Author's Note:** I had a lot of fun writing this, and I can't wait for more suggestions for new –Inators! As they say in Mexico: Dosvedanya! Down there that's two vedanyas!


	3. The RotaniSdrawkcab

**A/N:** I love all the reviews, and I can't wait to see what you think of this one! Another nemeses chapter, but don't worry, I'll try my best to make a Frenemies chapter next just to retain the balance of good and evil. (I have always wanted to say that!) Well, I'm going to make a chapter about the Blow-itself-up-inator! (*Boom*) Ha-ha, well what are you waiting for? Get reading! P.S. The Rotani-Sdrawkcab is pronounced Row-tawn-e-Straw-cab.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rotani-Sdrawkcab**_

_*Crash!*_

The sound reverberated through the room, as Perry the Platypus kicked down my door. (_That's right! Reverberated! That's the longest word I've said all day! Granted that it's only nine AM as Kevin types- I mean- I say this. *Mumbles* Phew, almost broke the fourth wall there…_)

"Behold, Perry the Platypus," I cried as I pulled the tarp down to reveal my newest –Inator, "The Rotani-Sdrawkcab!" Perry the Platypus looked at me like I was crazy, but I continued my monologue by saying, "D- don't worry, it still has the '-Inator' suffix, the name's just backwards! And why, you ask? Because, it's really the Backwards-Inator! I kind of hit the 'Fire' button when putting the blaster on and it blasted the base of it, and turned the name backwards."

The Platypus rolled his eyes, and looked around. "Oh, your trap? Hold on, I have it back here…" I walked over to a back room and pulled out a large stand-up mirror.

"I got this from a yard sale. The little note on it said, 'Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass. Caution: Handle with care.' I have no idea who this Lewis Carroll person is, but I when I put my hand through here," I put my hand on the mirror's… Umm, mirror-part, I guess… And my hand just went through as if the… Umm, mirror-part… Wasn't there! I waved my hand around in the mirror, and removed it, continuing my speech, "I found out that if you put a tarp over it, nothing can go in or out until the tarp is removed! So, in you go!" I exclaimed as I shoved Perry the Platypus into the mirror, quickly tossing a table cloth over it.

I snickered, and then began using the Backwards-Inator. I tested it out on a stop sign, switching the letters to say 'Pots', and then moved on to something bigger. First a car, then a billboard, then some skywriting, (don't ask how that worked,) and then a nearby building. I soon got bored with that, and began just blasting things at random in the room.

Soon Norm walked in, and said, "Sir? Why is there a table cloth over this mirror? Did you think you were ugly again?" He must've pulled the tarp off, because after I said 'No,' I got hit in the face by a webbed platypus foot. Like I said last time, I'm not gonna go into this part, but let's just say that it's mad scientist one, platypus twelve billion and three.

**A/N:** I like the ending, but this is the shortest chapter I've written so far, so yeah… I'm not really sure what the mirror-part is actually called, so if anyone does know, just tell me in a review. Thanks, and Doof forgot to say this in the chapter, but, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"


	4. The Blowitselfupinator

**A/N:** I have quite a bit of stuff written for such little information. I like the opening, but the end is kinda sad, so ya night need these. *Hands out tissues to regular readers* If you're just joining us, you can find the tissues on the table.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Blow-itself-up-inator**_

"…What is taking him so long?" I pondered out loud.

From the other room, Norm spoke up, "I dunno, sir. Maybe he decided to quit."

"Qu-quit?" I asked, quite shocked, ""Why would he wanna do that?"

"Well, remember the last time he was here?" Norm said, walking into the room with a mug of coffee, (Even though it just makes him hyper later on,) "You were pretty tough on him, sir,"

I thought about his statement, and then responded by saying, "You're right, Norm… I… I can be pretty rough some times. Poor Perry the Platypus!" I said, feeling a bit abashed for all the mean things I've done to him. "Do ya think the little guy will ever forgive me?" I begin to sob, but then I hear something behind me.

I turn around and wipe my eyes, and see none other than Perry the Platypus! … And a hole in my wall. I ignore the hole and say to Perry the Platypus, "Oh, Perry the Platypus! You're here!" I clear my throat and begin my monologue, "Yesterday, after you blew up the Paintinator, I was stuck with a tie-dye colored lab coat, but that gave me an idea!"

He quirked an eyebrow and I said, "No, it's not a Tie-Dyeinator, although I do like where you were going with that… Actually, all you really have to do is make sure my –Inator is reduced to a pile of smoldering metal and ash; I decided to make a compromise where my –Inator would do its intended purpose, and explode at the same time!"

I pressed a button, and my –Inator rose up from the floor. "Behold!" I said very loudly, "My Blow-itself-up-inator!" There was a loud explosion behind me, as my –Inator self-destructed. "See!" I said, "It functioned properly, and blew up at the same time, just as the name implied!"

Perry chuckled, and then pointed to the machine in the corner of the room. "Oh, that? That's my Re-spawn-inator," I said, "It recreates what ever things in a picture that's inserted, and makes it appear over there." I pressed the button, and the Blow-itself-up-inator appeared where the first one was, and _BOOM!_ It blew up. Perry pressed the button, and the Blow-itself-up-inator appeared where the first one was, and _BOOM!_ It blew up. I pressed the button, and the Blow-itself-up-inator appeared where the first one was, and _BOOM!_ It blew up. Perry pressed the button, and the Blow-itself-up-inator appeared where the first one was, and _BOOM!_ It blew up. I pressed the button, and the Blow-itself-up-inator appeared where the first one was, and _BOOM!_ It blew up.

Perry laughed, and then looked at his watch. He turned to me and tipped is hat. "Oh, goodbye! I don't have anything to say 'Curse you, Perry the Platypus!', but…" My voice trailed off as I watched Perry walk over to the Re-spawn-inator, and press the button that said 'Timer'. He walked over to the non-activated Blow-itself-up-inator, and pressed the 'Self-Destruct' button. _Boom!_ It blew up, and I said, "Now why would I put a 'Self-Destruct' button on an –Inator that blow's up by itself? Curse you Perry the Platypus!" I said the last part jokingly, and Perry smiled and left.

I sighed, and said, "And curse me, too."

As I watched Perry the Platypus fly off on his jetpack, I said, "There he goes… Gee Norm; I just hope I wasn't too rough on him this time…"

"I dunno, sir," Norm said while sweeping up the last of the Blow-itself-up-inator, "He looked pretty upset to me,"

I frowned, and said, wiping a tear from my eye, "I hate myself…"

**A/N:** I hate myself too for making Doof feel so sad… I'm just gonna sit in the corner and cry. T-T


	5. The InatorInator

**A/N:** Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed, encouraged, or been there for me while I wrote this story. Thanks **BrookeDoofenshmirtz, NattyMc, Pricat, veryloyalfan, RosyInkLiv54, **and **Leopardlover1002**. I would also like to thank ** Fletcher, PheonixWorrmwood137, DisneyChannelLover, Secret Agent G, cattywonkers, **and** FrostShadowStar** for writing great stories and/or having a conversation with me. You are all awesome, even everyone that reads my stories without leaving me a review. Unless you're mean to me or end me flames/hate messages. Then I hate you. Just kidding, although I don't like it when people do that. And to all those people that send flames/hate messages just because the story is popular: If you try, you could be popular too, in the good way! :)

_**Chapter 5**_

_**-Inator-Inator**_

"Behold, Perry the Platypus! The -Inator-Inator!" I was announcing the reveal of my latest -Inator, the -Inator-Inator. "This allows me to add the suffix '-Inator' to anything hit by the beam. I don't see any evil purpose for it yet, except that it takes significantly longer to say the word, much less type it." There was a slight crumbling sound in the back ground, as if a wall had been broken.

"Huh, I guess they're tearing down that old building down the street. I love it when dreams fail!" That last sentence may not have been completely true, but it made me look eviler. You see, FanFiction-Reader-Person, Perry the Platypus doesn't think I'm that evil anymore, so I've been trying to prove it to him. Another crumbling noise echoed throughout the room, and I continued my monologue.

"I'm planning on using it on every important thing in the Tri-State Area; Museums, street names, Town Hall, even people! The only thing or person I thought about using it on was Rodney, or Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Blah, blah, blah, von Roddenstein. I- it didn't actually try it, but I think his name is already so long that '-Inator' wouldn't fit on his birth certificate."

Perry the Platypus gave a small smile, and struggled to get out of the rope that trapped him. I pressed a button on the -Inator-Inator and a blue beam shot across the room, hitting the rope Perry the Platypus was trapped in. A slight blue glow surrounded the trap, and soon subsided. (Doof's Dictionary of the Day: Subside, s_uh__b_-**sahyd**. To become quiet, less active, or less violent; abate.) I laughed, and said, "Now that rope is a Trap-Inator!"

I shot several other things, including a stop sign (The Stop-Inator), my refrigerator (The Refrigerate-Inator), a garbage can (The Trash-Inator), and some giant trampoline in a suburban backyard (The Some-Giant-Trampoline-In-A-Suburban-Backyard-Inator). I tried to shoot a mirror, but the beam was reflected back at the -Inator-Inator, thereby turning it into an -Inator-Inator-Inator.

I turned back to Perry the Platypus, and watched in shock as the ropes dissolved into cotton and then melted away. Perry the Platypus started to walk over to me with an upset look on his face, but I walked past him and looked off my balcony at all the things I had shot.

The stop sign, my refrigerator, and the garbage can did the same, only they turned into metal instead of cotton like the rope had. Perry the Platypus beat me up, and then hurried back to wherever he goes after he defeats me, while I screamed, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

The -Inator-Inator-Inator disintegrated like the other objects had, and I began plotting my next -Inator. Maybe something like an -Inator that redid things "The Redo-Inator! That sounds like a cool name!" I said as I went to work on the blueprints. This was going to be a long night…

**Meanwhile, in Phineas and Ferb's backyard… **

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were all bouncing on the giant trampoline that the inventive duo had created that day, when, just as everyone was about to bounce all at once, the trampoline vanished beneath their feet, just as Candace and Linda got home.

"Here, Mom! It's right back here!" Candace said from outside the backyard. "A giant trampoline!" She swung the gate open… to see that once again, the amazing thing her brothers had built had disappeared due to some unbelievable circumstance that changed every day. Linda took a look at the yard full of kids and waved, then dragged Candace back to the house, saying, "Honestly, Candace, when are you going to stop with trying to bust Phineas and Ferb?"

Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet thanked Phineas and Ferb, and then headed for their homes. Perry waddled into the backyard, and made his signature 'Gyrurururururu,' sound, after which, Phineas said, "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Perry sighed happily, as he scampered into the house.

**A/N:** I'm getting better at endings, but it may take some time… Thanks everyone!


	6. The RedoInator

**A/N:** This chapter is a follow up to the previous one, and it happens the next day. I'd like to thank everyone who has read or review this story, suggested an -Inator, mentioned this story in their story, and/or let me have a character from their story, (yes, veryloyalfan, I'm lookin' at you,) because you've been a great source of inspiration and help. c"| (Ferb!)

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Redo-Inator**_

Perry the Platypus crashed through my window, and let out a chatter. Then he did it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. I sighed, and walked over to the Redo-Inator that I had built the previous day, and hit it with the magazine I was reading. Perry the Platypus crashed through my window again and let out a chatter, then turned to look at the window. He gave me a questioning look, and I explained. "Umm, Hi… Perry the Platypus… Sorry about that, but I built this, the Redo-Inator, and…" I trailed off as I was hit by a beam fired from the Redo-Inator.

He gave me a questioning look, and I explained. "Umm, Hi… Perry the Platypus… Sorry about that, but I built this, the Redo-Inator, and…" I trailed off as I was hit by a beam fired from the Redo-Inator.

He gave me a questioning look, and I explained. "Umm, Hi… Perry the Platypus… Sorry about that, but I built this, the Redo-Inator, and…" I trailed off as I dodged the fired beam, and continued. "It resets time for a few seconds, but it's been malfunctioning, and it shoots things at random. I'm missing a wire, and the circuit isn't complete, so it fires a beam in whatever direction it's facing," I ducked to avoid an oncoming blast, and turned it off. As it powered down, I heard Norm call from the kitchen, "Muffin time, sir!"

I exclaimed happily as Norm came out with a tray of freshly baked muffins, but exclaimed painfully when Norm tripped over the cord to the Redo-Inator and dropped the muffins, still hot from the oven, all over me. Perry hit the on button for the Redo-Inator while I tried to stand up.

I heard Norm call from the kitchen, "Muffin time, sir!" I exclaimed happily as Norm came out with a tray of freshly baked muffins, but exclaimed painfully when Perry the Platypus knocked me down. "Hey! What was that for?" I bellowed, (Doof's Daily Dictionary: Bellow, **Bel**-oh. To roar, yell, or shout; bawl.) But then I saw Norm trip over the cord for the Redo-Inator, spilling most of the muffins on the spot where I was just standing. I gasped when I discovered what had happened, and then apologized to Perry the Platypus for yelling at him. Norm apologized too for tripping over the cord, and we each had a muffin.

Perry left after helping clean up the muffins that fell on the floor, but not before we made a deal. The deal was, if I destroyed the Redo-Inator, he wouldn't beat me up, which was a pretty good deal if I do say so myself. Perry the Platypus removed the button to activate it, and pressed it after I destroyed the Redo-Inator, making me destroy it over and over. When he was finished, he smashed the button to bits, and flew off in his hovercraft. "Curse you, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" I cried while I swept up the remains of the Redo-Inator.

**A/N:** I'm going to have a Doof's Daily Dictionary in every chapter from now on, so if you have any words or -Inators to suggest, just PM me! PhineasAndFerbFan114 is out! Peace!


End file.
